


Method of Travel

by Kairyn



Series: Hair Like Fire [2]
Category: The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien, The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Drabble, Female Narvi, Fluff, Gen, Male-Female Friendship, Red Headed Elves, Sansukh Narvi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-11
Updated: 2016-10-11
Packaged: 2018-08-21 22:12:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 473
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8262193
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kairyn/pseuds/Kairyn
Summary: How to get from point A to point B... they have differing ideas.
Related to Her Fire because that was so sad I felt the need for fluff.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Guys! Her Fire was too sad! So I churned out somewhat pointless fluff to make it better. Have a fluff band-aid!

“Not. A. Chance.”

He pouted but she refused to care. His pretty blue eyes could beg and plead until the rock of the Misty Mountains crumbled and she wouldn’t care. “Come now, _Mellon nin_ , she is very gentle and easy to handle. She won’t hurt you,” he said sweetly. As if she could be cajoled into doing something so incredibly… insane.

“It’s a horse,” Narvi stated blandly. “There’s no way I’m riding it.”

He gave a little huff of annoyance. “’It’ is a mare named Ilith,” he said.

“Still no.” As if knowing the beast’s name would convince her to suicidal actions.

“You are ever so stubborn,” Celebrimbor said with a sigh. “How is riding a horse any different from riding a war goat?”

Narvi eyed the large mare skeptically. “Not as far to fall,” she answered bluntly.

The elf shook his head, his bright red hair catching the sunlight as it broke free of the very haphazard braid he’d put it in several hours ago while they were at the forge. “You will not fall, Narvi.”

She tried to find that reassuring for his sake. She didn’t and an inelegant snort escaped instead. “Rather not risk it. I’ll walk.”

“All the way to Hollin?” he questioned, eyebrow going up high near his hairline. “It is two full days walk. On a horse it will take a fraction of that time.”

“I’ll walk.”

He sighed and ran a hand through his hair. “So stubborn,” he muttered, more to himself than her. Not that she cared. She’d much rather keep both her feet solidly on the ground than risk falling all that way and injuring herself. Then she’d most likely be stuck in Hollin and Khel would be all annoying and… _hover-y_ the whole time. Well, that part at least might be _slightly_ amusing at first but _certainly_ not worth it. 

Suddenly he brightened and Narvi had to be wary of that. He had a mischievous streak and he often got that very look on his face when it was about to rear its head. “How about if I ride with you?” he suggested, leaning forward slightly. “Then you will be sure to not fall!”

She was unimpressed. “ _You_ ride with _me_?”

He nodded, still smiling. 

Narvi narrowed her eyes. “No, Khel.” His smile didn’t so much as falter. “No!” she repeated as firmly as possible.

An hour later, Narvi was sitting on the back of the blasted animal and trying very hard to not pay attention to the elven humming behind her or his arm wrapped around her middle. He would pay for this. 

Somehow… 

She had ideas. The fact that it wasn’t as bad as she thought to be riding the deathtrap called a horse with an elf practically hugging her to him was entirely beside the point. Ideas. So many ideas…

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Narvi refusing to get on the preposterously tall creature (Khel is a little shit)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/9447425) by [Malaayna](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Malaayna/pseuds/Malaayna)




End file.
